The Stitched Heart and Shooting Star
by Emily Hart
Summary: Robbie gets a phone call from Lee saying that Thomson and Tambry were together. When they break up, will the girl who put them together be the one who will cheer him up? Or will one little secret ruin everything. A lot of Mobbie and WenDip. A little bit of fluff. Bill may appear in later chapters. T-rating because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: The Phone Call

**This is my first Gravity Falls Fanfiction, so I hope that it is good. I am making this a little AU, so it is after Love God but before the Northwest Mansion Mystery. I hope that you all enjoy.**

Chapter 1

**Robbie's POV:**

I sat in my messy room, listening to Heaven Help Us by My Chemical Romance, when I got a knock on my door. I figured it was my parents. I put my guitar down that I was tuning and opened the door. I instantly closed it because it was the one person I didn't expect. Mabel Pines, my arch-enemies twin sister.

"ROBBIE!" She said in her too cheery voice. Sighing, I opened the door again. Her braces shone in the dim light. "Wow, if it's possible, your rooms even messier then the last time I was here." Like she needed to remind me.

"What do you want?" My question was sharper then I meant it to be. There was no need to be mean to her. I was just if a bad mood, but then again, when wasn't I in a bad mood.

"I wanted to know how you were. I heard that you and Tambry broke up." There was sadness in her answer; sadness that I never heard from her. Quickly, as if it was never there, she smiled.

"I'm fine. Can you go now?" I said. The song changed to Teenagers by My Chemical Romance.

_'They gonna clean up your looks_  
_With all the lies in the books_  
_To make a citizen out of you.'_

"OOH, I like this song!" Mabel exclaimed. This confused me because she seemed like the kind of girl who liked Sev'ral Timez. She sang along with the words.

_'Because they sleep with a gun_  
_And keep an eye on you son_  
_So they can watch all the things you do'_

'_Because the drug never work_  
_They gonna give you a smirk_  
_Cause they've got methods of keeping you clean_  
_They gonna rip up your heads_  
_Your aspirations to shreds_  
_Another cog in the murder machine'_

I quickly turned it off so that she didn't sing the next line; only because it has a cuss word in it.

"Aw, but I liked that song." She complained. I gave her a questioning look.

"Why do you like that song?" I asked. It was weird, even for her, but I didn't add that.

"Why shouldn't I?" She countered. "It's catchy, and he has a good singing voice." Mabel explained. She had a point. "Besides, I will be a teenager someday, and I want this song to be MY song." She had a smirk on her face. She turned an left my room. 'That was weird' was the only thought going through my mind.

**Mabel's**** POV:**

As soon as I left Robbie's house, I burst out laughing. I could not believe he fell for that. I mean sure I liked the song, but MY song, HA. My song would be Best Day of My Life by American Authors. I just wanted to freak him out.

And it so worked. Candy and Grenda came out from their hiding places.

"Did it work?" Candy asked. I nodded. I played with the helm of my sweater.

"Like a charm." I smiled. Best prank ever.

"I want to try next!" Grenda said. Me and Candy both shook out heads.

"Sorry Grenda, their might not be a next time." I explained. She looked sad. I placed my hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to be sad. Look on the bight side, the Northwest Party is coming up. I bet we can find a way to get in." I smiled.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I heard Robbie yell from inside. We all jumped. We ran to the window. Robbie paced in his room. That alone was a feat in and among itself. I noticed he had his phone in his hand.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT LEE?" He was very angry. He turned to the window, so we quickly ducked. "LEE, I DON'T CARE, WHERE IS TAMBRY NOW?" There was a small pause. "WITH THOMSON!?" His voice cracked. I remembered giving him and Tambry a love potion that belonged to a love god. I didn't know that she liked Thomson. I felt really bad now. The Love God was right, I shouldn't have messed with them.

I really messed up not just one person's lives, but three. Tears went into my eyes. I slide down the side of Robbie's house. I cried into my hands.

**Robbie' POV:**

To say that I was angry was an understatement. Thomson was with Tambry. MY GIRLFRIEND WAS WITH MY BEST FRIEND. I couldn't believe it. I was beyond angry.

I hung up on Lee, and grabbed the keys to my van. I ran out of the house and drove to Thomson's house. I parked and banged my fist on his front door. Thomson's opened without a shirt on. I instantly punched him.

My fist connected with his face. Blood poured down his nose. I was about to hit him again when a hand grabbed my wrist. I stun around to see Tambry in nothing more than Thomson's shirt.

"Robbie please don't hit him!" She yelled.

"How could you sleep with him?" My voice creaked. I ran my fingers though my hair. She was on the verge of crying.

"I... I don't know, Robbie. I'm sorry." I closed my eyes.

"Tambry, I'm the one whose sorry, but I can't let this go. I have to break up with you." I turned away from her and went back to my van. I drove to the one place that no one ever went except to cry. The park.

I parked and went to a bench and silently cried. I rarely cried, but when I did, it was usually over a girl. Like Wendy. Or Tambry.

I hated my love life.

**A/N: Sorry for that, I wasn't expecting a Tambson scene, let alone one like that. But I hope that it turned out good. As always: REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sweater Town

**Here's The next chapter in The Stitched Heart and Shooting Star. I hope that it is just as good as the first. And thank you to RockSunner for the very first review in this story. I like Tambson pairing too, it's better than Tambbie.**

Chapter 2

**Dipper's POV:**

I wandered around the woods looking for the mysterious Double Wolf with absolutely no luck. I decided to head back to the Shack to talk to Grunkle Stan. Because apparently he's always known about the weird and unknown. I found that out the night that I rose the dead even after Mabel told me _specifically_ not to do so.

I sighed.

I walked past Greasy's Diner. The only restaurant in this small town. I saw Manly Dan win pancakes for everyone in there. Again. I continued to walk towards my destination. That's when I heard someone crying.

I followed the sound, only to find my sister and her two best friends. I ran over to them. Mabel was hiding in her sweater. Also known as Sweater town.

"What's wrong Mabel? Did Pacifica do something to you?" I asked. "Cause she's the worst. And I am not just saying that. I would tell that to her face."

"It's not Pacifica. It's me." She put one arm through her sleeve and pointed to her chest. I sat down next to her.

"What happened?" I put my arm around her shoulder.

"I am not as good as a match maker as I thought, Bro Bro." She said. "I messed up Robbie's, Tambry's, AND Thomson's lives."

"How? Wait Thomson's?" I was totally lost. She nodded.

"I gave the love potion to the wrong two people. Thomson and Tambry like each other." Whoa, gotta say, didn't see that coming.

For the next few minutes, she told me exactly what happened. Even the prank that she pulled, which in any other situation, it would be funny to hear. But not while she's crying.

"It's going to be OK. I promise. It will, hopefully, work itself out on it's own." She peeked up through her sweater.

"But what if it doesn't?" She said. "I need Wattles now." She stated glumly.

**Robbie's POV:**

I made my way back to my van after I was sure I was done crying, and that my face wasn't read and splotchy. I can't have my friends think I'm a total loser. Especially right after what I did to Wendy. Sure I didn't know about the hidden message, but still, that little punk didn't need to be snooping in my business. And that Mabel girl didn't know that Tambry might cheat on me when she hooked us up together.

I drove to my house, and parked. I really didn't want to go inside just yet, but I had nowhere else to go. I got out and slammed the door behind me. I walked up the the house slowly. I didn't know how my parents would react. They weren't home, but now they are.

Slowly I opened the door. And their they stood. With their fake cheery smiles and grandparent clothes. They must have been at a funeral for a persons grandparent.

They have a costume for every type of funeral known to man.

I tried to walk past them without them talking to me. I failed miserably.

"Hello Robbie, dear. How was your day?" Mom said smiling.

"Fine." I lied. They looked at each other.

"How's Tambry? She's such a nice young lady." Dad said all too cheerful.

"She's fine." I lied again. I have to lie for them to stay off of my back.

"Awe that's nice, too bad. We have the perfect funeral set up for her, too." Urg. I hate when they do that.

"Oh, Robbie, sweety. We need another grave dug. It's for one of Lazy Susan's cats. What was it's name again? Oh, right, Mr. Mittens. He was such an old cat. But it's good for business." Mom said handing my the shovel. I sighed.

"Remember it only need to be a small grave. About two feet wide, three feet long and four feet deep." Dad said before I closed the door behind me.

I hate my life, but digging grave pay's well.

**Mabel's POV:**

I stayed in sweater town for a few more hours until my stomach was eating itself from hunger. Slowly, I fixed my sweater and walked down stairs. Dipper was making Mac and Cheese for the both of us. I couldn't believe that out cheapskate Grunkle would by anything other than Brown meat in a can. Or Gold Chains for Old Men magazines.

"How do you feel now Mabel?" Dipper asked.

"Hungry, Dippingsauce." He laughed. I tried to make myself happy. And I can be a good actress, so all I did was act happy. Not that Dipper could tell the difference.

"So how was your trip to Sweater town?" He asked playfully.

"It was fine, I met this really cute sweater boy named Sweatardo." I joked, poking his arm.

"Really, when do I get to meet him?" He smiled.

"NEVER! HE'S MINE FOREVER!." I yelled. We both fell out of our chairs laughing. After a while I didn't need to act happy anymore, because I was happy.

"So Mabel, what do you want to do today. I may have a lead on that Double Wolf I was hunting earlier. But it may just be fake like the last lead that I got."

"We could always asked the gnomes if they've seen it." I said.

"Urg, the gnomes, I thought you hated them." He complained.

"I do, but they might be able to help you." I played with a bit of my hair as I said this.

"Well as long as it's not awkward. Remember what Gideon did to them." We both shuttered at the memory of Gideon turning the gnomes on us using a dog whistle.

"How could I forget?" I said with a frown.

**Emily Hart - OK, OK. Now I know that this is a bit different then the last chapter. But I hope that you all still like it. Do not worry. I will be updating soon. I love you all. And if you review this time, I will give you a virtual cookie, and maybe even throw a virtual party. REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream

**Thanks again to RockSunner for another Review. And thanks to TheDarkMysteriousAuthor for his/her review! I will keep on writing until Grenda sings. Let's just hope she doesn't.**

Chapter 3

**Mabel's POV**

I led on my bed reading to Waddles, trying not to think about the people's whose lives I messed up. Eventually Waddles fell asleep. He was adorable, of course, but I couldn't do anything until he woke up. Dipper was still out talking to the Gnomes. I shuttered just thinking about it. The last time we went and found one, he was taking a bath in squirrels. Talk about gross.

I pushed that thought out of my mind. I got up and grabbed my grappling hook. I went up to the roof and aimed it right at the totem poll that Grunkle Stan had out front. It wrapped around it once and pulled me over to it. I unwrapped it and climbed down.

I made my way to town to find something, anything, to do. I didn't have anywhere to go really, but as I passed the Diner I saw Tambry and Thomson sitting there. Tambry looked like she was crying. I didn't want to go in there but I found that my body was carrying me there anyway.

I looked around and spotted them in a booth.

"Hey guys." Sadness filled my usually cheery voice.

They looked at me.

"Hey, that's the girl that hooked me up with Robbie. Mabel, right?" Tambry asked. I nodded.

"I am sorry that I didn't stay with him. I royally messed up. But you didn't know. Don't blame yourself. Blame me. If you see Robbie, tell him that I said I am sorry." She begged me. All I could do is just nod again.

I walked out of the Diner and headed to the one place that I knew Robbie could be. At his house.

I walked slowly to contemplate if it was a good idea. I passed the abandoned, and dare I say haunted, convenience store. I got a stomachache just thinking about how much smile dip I ate.

Sighing, I pushed on. I now had a mission. I wasn't just going to apologizes for Tambry, but for me.

All too soon I was in front of his house. I took the steps carefully. I reached up slowly to knock. My whole body was shaking.

I hesitated right before I knocked.

After a minute, the door swung open to reveal Mr. and Mrs. Valentino. They both had a smile on their face.

"Oh it's sweet little Mabel!" Mrs. Valentino Said. They looked at each other practically dreamily.

"Has your brother or Great Uncle passed away, dear?" Mr. Valentino asked.

"No, I'm here to see Robbie." I stated calmly.

"Oh, that's too bad, it would have been good for business." They both laughed lightheartedly. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"He's out in the Graveyard, hopefully digging that grave we asked him to dig." Mr. Valentino rumpled my hair. I closed my eyes and counted to ten to calm myself. It was like they were trying to be annoying.

"Thank you, I know my way there." I turned away just wanting to get away from Robbie's creepy parents. I didn't know why I didn't notice it before.

I finally made it to the Graveyard, but I didn't see Robbie right away. I wandered around until I saw a dark figure off in the distance under a tree, hunched over. I got closer and noticed black hair and pale skin. Wait, pale skin?

I got closer. He turned when I stepped on a twig which snapped. Dang. He spotted me.

Then I noticed he didn't have a shirt on. I felt my face burn.

'Oh, crap'

**Robbie's POV:**

She stood just a few feet away. Her face bright red. I looked down remembering I took of my hoodie and shirt because I was hot and sweating.

Then I blushed. She looked away clearly avoiding looking at me.

"Um, I came here to, um... uh, saw that I was sorry to hear that Tambry and you broke up. I, uh, talked to her, and, uh... she, um, said to tell you she's, um... sorry." Her voice got really high pitched at the last word.

"S'not your fault, kid. It's her's. She was the one to cheat on me." I rubbed the back of my neck. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead. I felt my hear sticking to my forehead, the sides of my face, and the back of my neck.

She turned and ran off.

'Crap'

I threw on my shirt not even bothering with the hoodie and ran after her. I caught her by the wrist.

"Hey, hold up." I said. She stopped. "There's no need to be embarrassed. It was my fault that I took off my shirt. Just please, don't say anything to anyone about this. It will only cause for more trouble then there already is." Did I really just say please. Urg, what is this girl doing to me?

Her brown eyes showed only confusion, but she nodded anyway, still blushing.

I let go of her and she ran off. I sighed as I went back to my work. I was almost done, thank goodness.

When I was done, I was covered in sweat, a little bit of blood from blisters being cut before they were ready, and mud. I basically had to drag myself back inside. I took a nice hot shower and put on clean clothes. I flopped face first onto my bed not even caring when it became hard to breath.

I didn't want to move for a very long time.

After awhile I fell asleep. I dreamed about Mabel.

_Her eyes. That's all that I remember. How scared they looked. Why was she scared? Did someone do something to her? She was crying, pulling me along by the hand screaming about how we needed to get away._

_"Come on, Robbie!" She yelled through her tears. "We have to go! He's going to find us!"_

_"Who? Mabel, who's going to find us?" As if to answer my question, a dark figure appeared before us._

_"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Stitched Heart and Shooting Star. How've ya been Mabel?" He said. He was a tall, blond man with a black top hat and an eye patch. He wore a yellow suit that looked a lot like bricks. He had a cruel smile._

_"What do you think of my TRUE form. When the Star released me, I wasn't at my full strength because of the Six Fingered Hand. But hey what are ya gonna do about it now. Oh yeah, I'm gonna kill ya. It's nothing personal, actually it is very personal." He laughed menacingly. He aimed his finger at us and pretended to shoot a gun._

_We screamed._

I jumped straight up in bed with a thin sheet of cold sweat all over me. I breathed heavily.

I had no idea what that meant but I flopped back onto my back. I looked out my window to see that it was after dark. I rubbed my hands over my face and through my hair.

I sat up and grabbed my phone. I called the one person I never thought I'd ever call. The only person who I know who messes with the weird and unknown. Dipper Pines.

"H-hello" He said yawning.

"I need your help."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Now I know that was a bit awkward, but hey I needed a reason to get to my Mobbie ship. This turned out a lot better then I thought that it would. What is Dipper going to say? What are they going to do next. WHY AM I ASKING YOU THESE QUESTIONS WHEN I'M THE ONE WRITING? Oh yea so that you can request new ideas for the story. I give my adoring fans VIRTUAL COOKIES! But since not a lot of people reviewed, I cannot throw the virtual party :(. Maybe if you review this time, I will. REVIEW!**

**-Emily Hart.**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting with Robbie

**Sorry for the Last cliff hanger. No I'm not, I love keeping you guys in suspense. Now I forgot to mention this in previous chapters, but I will be using some information from a story called Obsessive Crush Disorder. So I do not own that information or the characters of Gravity Falls. They belong to Alex Hirsch. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

**Dipper's POV:**

I was surprised to say the least as to hearing Robbie's voice on the other end of the phone. Hearing his dream was even worse. Bill was stronger now if he has a human form as he describes it. But I have no idea why Mabel was in his dream.

"OK, OK. Do you even know who it was that was in your dream?" I asked as I pulled on my shoes and vest. I grabbed my 3 journal and ran to get the golf cart.

"No, I have no idea. And why did he call us the Stitched Heart and Shooting Star?" He was freaking out at this point.

"I'll explain everything as soon as me and... oh crap I forgot to wake up Mabel." I ran back up stairs to my attic room and shook her awake. I quickly explained the situation to her.

"Why does that creepy triangle guy always mess with us?" She said making a finger triangle around her eye.

"I don't know, but know he's messing with Robbie." She didn't even bother changing, she just throw on her llama sweater and her shoes. We both got to the golf cart.

"Robbie you still there?" I said into the phone.

"Yeah."

"Good, we are on our way, so I have to hang up. OK?"

"Yeah, I understand." We hung up at the same time not even bothering with good byes.

"Dipper, what are we going to do?" Mabel asked.

I just shook my head as I started the cart and drove off.

With in ten minutes, we were parked in front of his house.

We saw Robbie pacing on the front porch. I walked right up to him.

"Thank goodness. I've been freaking out since that dream." He said when he saw us. "I don't know why I had it, but I figured with all the weird you two deal with everyday, you might know." I looked at Mabel.

"We do, unfortunately, all to well." I said. "His name is Bill Cipher. He is a dream demon. We had to stop him from taking one of our Grunkle's memories and he tricked me and took over my body." I explained.

He seemed confused about it. I told the story of how Gideon got the Mystery Shack and about Mabel's sock opera disaster. Mabel chewed on the inside of her cheek, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh, I think I understand now. Or at least I'm starting to. So we are all apart of a Cipher wheel? Which includes Soos?" He asked just to make sure he had that part correct, it seemed.

"Yes. I think that this symbol here, being that it's on Grunkle Stan's Fez, that that's him. This star here is clearly Gideon. This six fingered hand is the Author of the journal. I am the Pine Tree. You're the Stitched Heart. Mabel's the Shooting Star. And Soos is the question mark." I explained.

"So who is the Llama, the Ice, and the Glasses?" He asked.

"Even we do not know. I have a llama sweater, but the symbol is opposite to the one on the wheel." Mabel said. She had a crease on her forehead from thinking.

"Wow, that's helpful." Robbie did not even try and hide his sarcasm.

"Look, we can talk about this more in the morning. Ho about we meet in the park so that we aren't seen by as many people." I said looking from Robbie to Mabel. For some reason Mabel seemed to avoiding looking at Robbie.

"Just remember, this does not make us friends Valentino." I said sharply.

I turned and walked back to the cart. "Who ever said I wanted to be friends with you, Pines!" He called over his shoulder as he walked back inside.

I started the cart and drove away.

**Robbie's POV:**

I hated Dipper, but he seemed to know what he was talking about.

Mabel was uncomfortable around me, and I knew why. But she didn't even seem to notice the large scar that was in the middle of my chest from my heart surgery as a child.

I went back into my room. I didn't even feel tired, and I sure as hell didn't want to go back to sleep. I did everything that I could do to keep myself awake, but with little success.

I ended up falling asleep at about 3:20 am. Only an hour after talking to the Pines twins.

I dreamed practically the same dream but with a different ending.

_"What do you think of my TRUE form. When the Star released me, I wasn't at my full strength because of the Six Fingered Hand. But hey what are ya gonna do about it now. Oh yeah, I'm gonna kill ya. It's nothing personal, actually it is very personal." He laughed menacingly. He aimed his finger at Mabel and pretended to shoot a gun._

_I threw myself in front of her._

_A red beam hit me square in the chest._

_"Dang Stitched Heart, I didn't give you as much credit as I should have. To bad that now your dying, again. And I don't think your parents can save you this time around." He laughed before disappearing from site._

I bolted upright for the second time tonight.

I didn't bother calling Dipper again. I walked to the bathroom and splashed my face with water. I sighed as I rubbed my eyes with the heal of my hands.

_'What in the world am I going to do?'_

**Mabel's POV:**

I had a very strange dream that night.

_I knelt next to him. He had just taken a lazer through the chest for me. Tears filled my eyes. I had warned him to run. He didn't listen to me. Now he's dying._

_"Robbie..." My voice cracked. The weather seemed to reflect how I felt. It started to rain, as if the world was crying with me._

_"Shh... It's OK Mabel. At least... I died saving someone else. At least now... I won't die as that punk teen who never did anything." He said between coughing up a little bit of blood._

_"There has to be a way to save you." False hope rang in my ears._

_"Mabel... Promise... Promise me that you... will defeat Bill." He said before his dark eyes glassed over. His head rolled to the side._

_I screamed his name. I cried into his chest. Before long, I was soaked with rain water._

_"I HATE YOU, BILL CIPHER!"_

**Well, That just happened.**

**Do not worry my dear fans, that is not a clue or foreshadow to a character death. OR IS IT!? Seriously though I have NOOOO idea if I'm going to kill off any one. This chapter was really fun to write. I hope that it is just as fun for you to read it. Enjoy, and REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Northwest Manor

**OK So far, Robbie and Mabel are having dreams that are connected to each other. Dipper somehow knows of the Cipher wheel even though, now I'm told, is in Journal 2. Just remember this is an AU. So I will say that Bill told Dipper of the wheel. I hope that that makes sense to everybody. **

**And Clover112796, I will so use your idea.**

Chapter 5

**Robbie's POV**

The next morning, I woke up extremely tired. I did not get very much sleep. Especially since when I did that dream continued to show me my death. I got dressed and headed to the Mystery Shake. But when I got there, I saw Pacifica Northwest was standing there taking to Dipper.

She pulled out three gold envelops. I heard Mabel and her friends screaming desperate, then something about glue guns and dresses.

I stayed in my van until she left.

I knocked on the door.

"Pacifica, what now?" Dipper sounded annoyed until he saw it was me. "Robbie! What are you doing here?"

I sighed, "I need to talk to Mabel." I said trying to sound bored. He squinted his eyes.

"Absolutely not. At least not without me there." He said. I understand that he was just being protective of his sister, but come on.

"Whatever, but the other two girls can't be hear though." I said looking over his shoulder. I saw pink gold and teal fabric, scissors and a glue gun. A thin girl with glasses and black hair stood as Mabel measured, cut, stitched and glued that teal fabric. It looked weird but only because it wasn't done yet.

Mabel was hard at work. I figured to was a bad time to talk.

"I, uh, I'll come back later." I told Dipper.

"Actually, we are going to be at the Northwest manor because they have a ghost issue." He explained.

"Really?" That was interesting. He nodded. "Wow."

"Yep, it's probably just a category one ghost." He was not making any sense.

"OK." I turned and walked away. "Just tell her that I need to talk to her soon." I waved my hand but didn't turn back around. I decided that I would go tonight, but that might not happen. I would have to wait, but I just need a reason to talk to her without Dipper.

**Mabel's POV:**

I noticed Robbie watching me make Candy's dress. It was going to be wavy and slide just past her shoulders. He looked curious, but it was clear he was trying to hide it. I over heard a bit of the conversation he had with Dipper. I didn't know why he wanted to talk to me specifically.

It made my heart race at the thought of a boy, whose older than me, wanting to talk to me alone. I mean, not that I like him in that way or anything, but still.

He did try and brainwash Wendy into staying with him, and he's Dipper's archenemy. If I liked him, it would be like Dipper liking Pacifica.

"Hey dudes, whatcha doin'?" Wendy asked as she walked in from the employees only door that leads to the gift shop.

"We are making dresses for the Northwest party tonight." Candy explained.

"Who knows how many rich boys with be there." Grenda stated dreamily.

"Cool, but how in the world did you three get invited? I thought that Pacifica hated you guys." Wendy mused.

"She does, but Dipper has to get rid of a ghost for them, and the payment was her giving us invites. She was sooo desperate." Candy explained.

We all chanted desperate again.

"Grenda, how's your dress coming along?" I asked. "I hope Waddles is helping." Waddles snorted. I laughed.

"Eh, I am going to look up how to get rid of ghost, and then go find the things that I need." Dipper said clearly wanting to be away from hot glue and needles.

"Knock yourself out, Mr. Kitten sneeze." I called over my shoulder.

Everyone laughed, except for Dipper, he turned about five different shades of red.

That made me laugh harder.

"Love ya, Dippy." I called after him.

**Robbie's POV: **

I walked through town for a while after dropping my van off at my place. I had my hands shoved deep into my pockets of my hoodie, and my hood pulled up.

I didn't care how hot it was.

OK, I did, but I didn't show that I cared how hot it was.

My black hoodie just absorbed the heat and made me sweat. I went to the mall for a few hours. But only bought a shirt that looked like it was a tux in the front.

Not normal for what I wear, but hey. I needed something nice and clean to wear tonight. Urg, why should I care about the Northwest party, why should I care what I wear, why should I care so much about talking to a girl that was three years younger than me?

I walked home with the small bag in my hand.

The party would start in an hour or two, so I flopped on my bed and ran my fingers through my hair. I decided that if there was a slim chance to get into the party, but hey, I needed to talk to her somehow. And soon.

I took a quick shower, and put on my new shirt and replaced my jacket.

I went to my van and drove to the Northwest manor. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't intimidated. I park and got out. I saw a limo pull into the gate. I got a glimpse of five small silhouettes in the back. I knew that it was Pacifica, the twins and Mabel's friends.

I sighed.

How was I going to get in there?

**Mabel's POV:**

I was having so much fun. Dipper was supposedly taking care of the ghost with Pacifica. Well, I was having fun until I was flirting with Marius with Candy when Grenda came up and noticed that we were flirting with him without her. She got mad.

"HEY MARIUS!" She called him back over to us. Me and Candy saw was she was trying to go. We tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen.

"You have something..." She pointed at his shirt. "On your shirt!" When he looked down she flicked his nose.

Candy and I gasped. I got so mad that I walked away.

I was grumbling about her when the wine glass in Preston Northwest hand exploded. I then say it happened to all of he wine glasses.

I ducked underneath the table. I saw the Ghost come out of nowhere.

"Generations locked away, my revenge shall have its day!" He rhymed. I Felt the urge to find Candy and Grenda. I looked around and saw they were too busy arguing with each other.

"Oh it's the grim ripper, I was wondering when you'd show up." The one hundred and two year old mayor said right before the Ghost turned him into wood. The room exploded with everyone's scream. Tree's started to grow out of the nice tiled floor, and everyone as they ran around all started to turn to wood. The taxidermied animals started to come to life.

I wanted to scream, but it felt as if there was no more oxygen in the room. I wanted to find Dipper.

I looked again and I saw him jump up on to the table with a silver plate.

He got the Ghost attention. The Ghost turned to looked right at him and aimed his finger. Dipper slowly started to turn into wood. He screamed. He looked like the doppelganger did when he became frozen in Dipper's form.

I wanted to scream even more. Tears streamed down my face.

"It is too late, you are all wood!" He looked into the fire, with his hands clasped behind his back.

A whimper escaped my lips.

"HEY UGLY!" I heard Pacifica's voice call out.

He turned to face her. She stood next to the door, with her hand by the gates lever.

"You want me to open the gate to the towns people, cause I'll do it." She threatened. I have never seen her like this before. So determined. OK, maybe the time that we got rid of the Golf ball head people when we fought at the mini golf park.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest, get into the panic room, we have enough mini sandwiches and oxygen to last a week." I heard Preston's voice but I couldn't see him. "We'll eat the butler." I heard him whisper.

She looked confused. She reached for the lever slowly. I heard a little bell.

Her hand started to shake.

"Dingilly dingilly, is this thing broken?" He asked. Something in her snapped.

"Our family name is broken!" She exclaimed as she pulled the lever.

The Ghost sighed dreamily.

"Yes, yes! It's happening. My heart, once as hard as oak, now grows soft like more of a birch or something." He tried to rhyme but failed miserably, but we all got the gist of what he was saying.

Slowly he disappeared, finally able to rest in peace. And because of Pacifica.

Everything and everyone returned to normal.

I stumbled out from underneath the table.

I ran to Dipper and gave him a hug, crying into the crook of his neck.

That's when we heard the running of the towns people. Manly Dan ran and jumped into the apple cider fountain.

Preston started freaking out at all the people there.

"Hey I am OK, Mabel, I am going to talk to Pacifica." I nodded.

"Hey awkward sibling hug?" I asked wiping away a tear.

"Awkward sibling hug." We hugged.

"Pat, pat." We said simultaneously as we patted each others back.

When we let go, he walked up to Pacifica, and I went to find my friends.

"Hey guys." I said sadly. "Look, I know that I was wrong to flirt with Marius without you Grenda. I didn't mean to hurt your feeling." I said not looking them in the eyes.

"It's OK, maybe I should work on my flirting style." Grenda said.

"Wait!" A boy said with an accent. I knew instantly that it was Marius. "Don't go! Grenda, was it? I must speak with you. There's something about you, I can't get you out of my head. You're so bold and confident! I know you're probably out of my league, but, might I give you mein phone number?"

Grenda smiled widely. "I don't have a phone! Right it on my face!" She exclaimed.

"Whoa, go Grenda." I smiled as I said this. Then I felt some one tap my shoulder.

I turned to see Robbie. He wasn't wearing his hoodie but he did have it draped over his arm. His hear was messy and a little wet. His earrings were still showing.

'Why would I notice something like that?' I mused to myself.

"Hey Robbie, what's up?" I asked. He seemed nervous. He looked over at Dipper. He was out of hearing range, and was laughing with Pacifica still.

"I need to talk to you in private." He rubbed the back of his neck and was clearly avoiding eye contact with me.

"OHHH!" Candy and Grenda said playfully. I pushed them both while turning, probably, bright red.

"I am positive it is nothing like that girls." I hissed with out meaning to. "Sure thing Robbie." I followed him outside. It was chilly out. I shuttered without meaning to.

"Here." Robbie said without looking at me as he handed me his hoodie. I felt... I didn't know what I felt.

"Th-thanks" I mumbled as I pulled it on.

It was much to big for me. I had to scrunch up the sleeves a bit for it to show my hands. The hoodie it self went down to my mid thigh.

I never really noticed how much taller he was than me. He had at least a foot and a half on my.

"I had that dream again, but it ended differently." He started. I nodded, feeling a lump form in the back of my throat. This is what he was wanted to talk about earlier.

He told me what happened. Not that I didn't already know about that.

"I know. I had it too, but it seemed to continue." I told him how it ended.

He let out a heavy breath.

"What are we going to do?" His question didn't sound rhetorical. He was actually wondering. He sounded scared. I had only seen him scared one other time, on the water tower when I was trying to help Stan with his fear of heights.

"I don't know." My voice just above a whisper.

I looked down at my feet. I really didn't know what to do. I have dealt with Bill before, but nothing like this.

It was by far the worst thing that I have dealt with this summer.

Even worse than Gideon.

**A/N: This is a little longer than most of my other chapter's, but it was probably by far the most exciting so far. I hope that you all enjoy this. I will go into the WenDip more in the next chapter. And there may be one-sided Dipifica and CanDip. There may also be a songfic chapter, so review with the song that you want me to use. It needs to be for Mobbie. As always: REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6 The kiss

**So I know that the last chapter was really long, but all of my fans seemed to enjoy it. I didn't get any song requests so far, so next chapter I will use Paramore's Still into you. That or Avril Lavigne's What the Hell. Review which song you want more. And yes Mabel will be the one singing. About you know who...**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

**Robbie's POV**

I looked at her. She looked small and scared sitting there in my hoodie. Her dress was just barely showing underneath. I had the urge to comfort her, but I didn't know how. She was the one who usually cheers people up. She did it when I was still trying to get over Wendy.

In the light from the porch, I noticed that she had tears in her eyes.

I didn't know how to reach to that. I have never seen her so sad before. She isn't the kind of girl that would cry easily.

Then, without thinking, I pull her into a hug. She stiffened against me, as if she didn't know what to do. She eventually relaxed and slowly wrapped her arms around me. Not tightly but enough to let me know she was hugging me back.

"ROBBIE!" I jumped when I heard Dippers voice.

I let go of Mabel quickly. I turned to Dipper. He looked beyond mad.

"What the hell are you doing hugging my sister?" He spat at me. I stood up.

"All I was doing was comforting her because she was crying." I told him. He walked towards me with balled fists. I started backing up. I stumbled when I reached the stairs.

"I _told_ you that you _cannot_ talk to Mabel without _me_ there with her." He hissed as he stepped right in front of me.

"Look, it's not what you thi..." I couldn't even finish my sentence before his fist connected with my jaw. I crumbled onto the steps.

"DIPPER!" Mabel screamed. I saw through the encircling blackness and exploding stars that Mabel had to physically hold Dipper back away from me.

"He is not a good person Mabel." His eyes were locked right on me.

"People can change though. Look at Pacifica. She let in the towns people tonight." She was trying to get him to understand.

"Not people like Robbie. He is a liar, a manipulator, and a..." That was the last thing I heard before blacking out.

* * *

When I woke up I was laying on my bed. I was instantly confused. Until I felt something, or should I say someone, next to me.

I looked and saw a mop of auburn hair, my hoodie and a bit of pink. I instantly knew who it was. She looked to be sleeping.

"Mabel?" I whispered. She woke up. Her Eyes widened when she saw me.

"ROBBIE!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around my neck. She seemed so small compared to me, "Oh my gosh, I am so glad that you are OK." She started to cry again. "I am sorry that Dipper hit you. I had to sneak out of our room to come here." She explained. Wow, she did that to make sure I was OK?

"Mabel, won't you get into trouble?" I questioned. She pulled away from me.

"Um... yes but I don't care. I needed to know if you were OK." She didn't sound as confident as I'm guessing she was trying to be.

I sighed. "Look Mabel, I really appreciate it, I do, but I don't want you getting into trouble. I have seen your Grunkle's brass knuckles." I only saw it once, when I was messing with Wendy in the mystery shake.

She giggled.

"Yeah, he once used them to kill zombies Dipper raised from the dead." I was confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Weird. I rubbed my face with my hand before running my fingers through my hair. I flopped back onto my back.

"Robbie?" She sounded sad again.

"Yeah?" I turn to face her, still laying down. She was playing with a piece of her hair.

"Dipper hates you even more then before. He thinks that you are using me in some way. That I am letting you, and that I have some... silly... cr... crushonyou!" She finished quickly. She was avoiding eye contact.

I was taken aback. A girl like her would, and should, hate a guy like me. But she is different somehow. She is... better than most people.

She is kind, sweet, caring, playful, silly, and so much more.

She is a good girl.

And good girls never for bad boys like me.

**Mabel's POV:**

I just sat there on his bed. He didn't answer me for a long time. His messy hair was covering most of his eyes. I resisted the urge to push it out of them.

I couldn't have a crush on him. He was my brother's worst enemy.

But he was on the wheel that Bill showed us in our Grunkle's mindscape. My thoughts went to the dreams that we've been having.

He jumped in front of me to protect me from Bill, so he can't be all bad, right?

"Mabel?" I looked up at him. He was sitting up again.

"Mabel you are a good person, much better than me... but..." Why did there have to be a but? "You are twelve. I'm fifteen. Even if I were younger, I wouldn't deserve you. You are amazing and very funny, but I am just... some punk that would never be someone that would... be a good person for you. So even if you did have a crush on me... it would only end in heart break for you." He struggled for words. They still were able to cut through me like a knife.

A strange feeling made me ache in my chest, right by my heart.

I couldn't explain this to myself.

I gasped as if there was no more air in his room.

I knew then that I did like him, more than a friend should.

"Mabel, are you OK?" he asked. It sounded far away from where we truly were.

I shook my head. I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, at least it sounded like he did. I didn't cry. I was too shocked to cry.

"Robbie... what if... what if I did have a crush on you?" I asked hoping he will think it's hypothetical.

He was quiet for a long time. He pushed away from he, but he kept his hands on my shoulders. His dark eyes bore into mine. They looked sad.

"Well, Mabel... I don't know. What if... I liked you back?" He closed his eyes tightly and turned his head way. I blinked. I was stumped.

_'Does he like me back?'_ I asked myself.

"I... don't know." I whispered. He looked at me again. He seemed closer than before. His hands shifted to my face. I didn't know what was happening until it was too late.

His mouth was on mine. Moving in unfamiliar patterns. Slowly I closed my eyes. I moved my lips with his. As our kiss deepened, my hands found their way into his raven-black hair twisting it into knots.

He was not as gentle or sweet anymore. The kiss turned fierce, burning almost.

One of his hand went to the small of my back, pulling me closer.

I was only kissed once, but it was nothing like this. No, I liked this kiss much better.

When we pulled away, it was so we could catch our breath.

"I... I shouldn't have done that Mabel." He said when he was finally able to breath. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not. I... I like kissing you, Robbie." I blushed as I said this. He did too. He looked away for only a second.

His lips were on mine, it wasn't like before. It was small and gentle, as if he thought I would break. Butterflies that I didn't notice before fluttered in my stomach.

"I like kissing you too." He smirked against my lips. "This might suck, but you need to go home now." Sadness filled his voice.

I nodded.

"We may need to hide this from Dipper." I whispered as I hugged him.

"May?" He questioned.

"OK, definitely need to hide this." I laughed.

He pulled away, and stood up. He grabbed his car keys and headed to his door.

"WAIT!" I ran over to him. I grabbed the collar of his black shirt. I pull him in for a kiss as I stood on my toes.

He smiled against my lips again.

"We need to go." He whispered. I nodded. We quietly made it to his van. He park farther away from the mystery shake than the parking lot. He said it was to make sure they didn't wake up, and so if they were awake, they didn't see him.

I gave him one final kiss before handing him his hoodie. I walked into the kitchen of the Shake, glad that I had taken off my shoes. I got a drink of water before I went to the bathroom.

I saw a silly smile there. No matter what I did, I couldn't make it go away.

I decided that I wasn't going back and sleeping in the attic tonight. I went to Soos' break room. I noticed that the bed was still there. I laid down in it and quickly fell asleep, still in the dress I made earlier today.

**A/N: I won't have Dipper in this chapter, but hey. Anyhoo, Onward Sayoshima!**

**Sorry, I found some Smile Dip.**

**Mabel's POV continued:**

I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Mabel wake up, what are you doing in this room anyway?" I heard Dipper ask.

Groggily I got up. That when I remembered what happened last night. I felt that silly smile creep onto my face.

"Mabel, are you OK?" Dipper said questioningly.

"M'fine." I said. He looked like he didn't believe me.

"Whatever." He walked out. I went upstairs and changed out of my dress. I put on a light pink sweater that had a red heart with an arrow going through it on the front. I put on my flats and ran down stair.

"I'm going to see Candy and Grenda!" I called out as I ran out the door.

I ran all the way to Candy's house.

She opened the door instantly.

"Hey Gurl," I said with a funny accent.

"Hey!" She said mimicking my accent. We laughed.

"You will never believe what happened last night!" I couldn't contain myself. I was practically bouncing with joy.

"What?" She asked.

"I KISSES SOMEONE!" I screamed excitedly. I told her everything, including who it was. We called Grenda and told her to come over, and I told her when she got her.

"But look girls, Dipper doesn't like him, so no one, and I mean no one, can tell Dipper." I explained. They agreed. I really do have great friends.

I love my life.

**A/N: OK This was longer than expected, but I hope that it is worth it. I might not be able to update in a while because school is ending soon, but as soon as summers in, you better watch out. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7 NWHS Part 1

**So I have been thinking. A lot of people like this story, but it only has 14 reviews. It's not a lot, but I do hope that more will review in the future because I don't want to discontinue this story. I give all those who have reviewed a virtual cookie. *hands out cookies* Enjoy them. They are chocolate chip. Read and review!**

**I own nothing but the EPIC plot.**

Chapter 7

**Dipper's POV**

I didn't thing much about Mabel running off to see her friends. But that smile this morning was hard to ignore. I have grown up with her smiles, an I've never seen that kind of smile before.

After a few hours of sitting around doing nothing, Wendy sighed and headed to the roof.

I followed her just to do anything at all.

"Hey Dippy. Didn't see you come up." She said using my least favorite nickname.

"Yeah, but it would have been boring sitting around with no one to talk to." I laughed nervously. It had gotten a little less awkward being around her since she found out that I like her.

"True dat." She looked at the trees.

"Hey I have some pine cones." She said. She grabbed he bucket next to her. She pulled out two pine cones and handed on to Dipper.

She drew back her arm and chucked the pine cone. It hit dead center of the target on the Totem pole. We both cheered.

"Nice job!" I held my hand up. She quickly gave me a high five.

We threw pine cones for several more minutes. With each throw I was improving. My arm was getting stronger just from throwing less than a pound pine cones.

It was nearing sunset when we decided to head back inside.

Once we were down the latter, something very unexpected happened. Wendy kissed my cheek. My face grew very warm from blushing.

"There, that should satisfy you for a while." She said jokingly. I laughed nervously.

"Thanks?" My thanks sounded more like a question than a statement. This made her laugh so hard she was practically rolling on the floor.

"Don't mention it. Seriously don't, my dad would probably kill both of us." She looked like she was not joking. I pretended to zip my lips and toss the key away.

She smiled gratefully.

"Would you... I don't know... Want to do something some time?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck.

"Sure... How about bowling? I never did after Robbie... You know." I did know all too well how badly that ended.

"Bowling sounds awesome." I smiled at her.

"Good, cuz I would whip your butt at bowling." We argued a bit about who was the better bowler before my sister walked in with her two best friends.

"Hey Dippy Dip!" She exclaimed. She hugged me tightly. "I know what was going on here." She whispered in my ear. I felt my face grow warm again.

"So, how was your day, Bro Bro?" She pulled away, giving me the I-already-know look. Again I laughed nervously.

"Fine, I just hung out with Wendy. Throwing pine cones. Nearly hit Toby Determined with one!" I explained, trying to keep cool.

"Coolio, sounds like you had a lot of fun." Mabel smiled. She looked at Candy and Grenda who both giggled. "Well, we are going upstairs to talk about girly stuff. Nothing that would interest you. Or for you to barge in on." She has that smile again. The one from this morning. I narrowed my eyes.

I was glad that Mabel couldn't see it as she ran upstairs to the attic.

"You better not have another boy band hidden up there!" Wendy called after them. I heard them all giggle again before the door slammed shut.

"Want to listen to there conversations?" I asked Wendy, playfully bumping her shoulder with my fist.

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do." She smiled. We both snuck upstairs, after removing our shoes as to make less noise, and sat down by the door.

**Mabel's POV**

We kept our voices down as low as we could get. Candy told my that Dipper was suspicious of me.

We only whispered about girly stuff... makeup, clothes, boys (no names mentioned), stuff like that.

Did Dipper think that we couldn't hear them breathing through our cheep, thin door? Eventually, Grenda pulled out the big guns. Wolfman Bare Chest! We have read it like a hundred times, but we did this to make Dipper and Wendy leave.

After reading it aloud for several minutes, I didn't hear them breathing. I put my lips right up to Candy's ear.

"Check under the door, and see if they are still there." I whispered as quietly as I could.

She looked. "I do not see them." She stated.

I let out a breath a didn't know I was holding.

"Lets not risk talking about you know what in this house." I eyed the girls. "Understood?" They both nodded.

We talked about girly stuff for another couple of hours before they had to go home for dinner.

"I see you guy's later, OK?" I hoped that they caught the you-know-why tone in my voice. They both nodded, silently telling me that they did.

I smiled as I sat down at the table.

Grunkle Stan was in his dirty tank top and hopefully clean striped underwear.

He smiled at me but it didn't quite meet his eyes. I didn't understand why but it was strange.

We all ate in silence. I went to bed early that night so that Dipper didn't think about anything strange about today. He tends to over think things and mess goods things up. Like the time that he almost made me lose Waddles.

I fell asleep thinking about Robbie.

**Robbie's POV:**

I sat on my bed thinking about last night. I don't know why I kissed Mabel. She was three years younger than me. We were polar opposites.

But I had to admit that I liked kissing her. It was different then kissing Wendy and Tambry.

It was like I was doing wrong. Maybe I was. But then again, a guy did marry a woodpecker not that long ago. I didn't know what was normal or right anymore.

I didn't sleep at all that night.

And my parents still expected me to dig a grave for someone I didn't know.

I was almost done when the first wave abnormal gravity failures hit. I didn't know what caused it but the shovel nearly cut my hand as I fell back to the Earth. I have lived in Gravity Falls all my life. The only thing that happened that I could compare this to was the ghosts in the convenience store. So I figured that it was a ghost that I was dealing with because I was in a graveyard.

A few hours later it happened again.

I decided that I needed to go and see the only two people in this good for nothing town that would know what was going on. I headed to the Mystery Shack. When I got there there was police and SWAT cars everywhere. I didn't see the twins. I saw Wendy walking away from there with a confused look on her face.

I decided to look around.

I eventually saw the twins getting into a black Hummer. When they weren't looking I ran to it.

I tapped on the window. I could hardly see inside but I saw that Mabel was closest to the window. They got it to roll down.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I have no idea, but the government thinks that it has something to do with Grunkle Stan." Mabel explained.

"So this doesn't have anything to do with Bill?" I was so confused.

"It's possible that he has something to do with it." Dipper said from over her shoulder.

"Can you crawl out of this window?" I asked stepping back. It took a bit of wiggling but they both managed to squeeze out of the door window.

"Quick get into my van. And hide some how." We all ran to my van. I opened that very back for them and they climbed in. I closed it behind them and go into the front.

I drove off with no place particular to go to. I couldn't go to my place.

I have no idea what I'm doing.

**Well NWHS is here! What will happen next? Review and find out.**


	8. Chapter 8 NWHS Part 2

**OK so one person said that the escape scene was too easy... Well that was only escaping from the Hummer. Just wait to see how they escape from the Mystery Shack all together.**

Chapter 8

**Robbie's POV**

As I tried to leave the Mystery Shack parking lot, I had to remind myself that I need to look calm. There are dozens of police cruisers, SWAT cars, and a few government Hummer's.

As I was about to leave, I noticed the police check point.

I slowed the van.

"What's going on?" I heard Mabel's voice whisper.

"Shhh." I pretended to be cool as an officer walked up to me. "Hello sir." I said casually.

"Robert Valentino, I should have known. I have pulled you over more than once for speeding." He said. I laughed nervously.

"Don't worry. I just need to check the back. You know what's going on here?" He asked. I shook my head. "Well, Stanford Pines was arrested for conspiracy." He scoffed shaking his head.

"Dang, well I actually thought that he was a good example for his niece and nephew. Man, poor kids." He nodded in agreement.

I saw another officer over his shoulder. It was a thin blonde woman. Probably 25-28 years old.

She made her way to the back of my van. She opened it up letting the light spill into the entire van. I looked behind me and saw Lee's drum set was in here, along with a few blankets and old tee's.

I silently prayed that she wouldn't think anything of the lumps under the blanket.

She, unfortunately, did.

She ripped the blanket out of the blanket, revealing the twins huddled underneath.

"I found the twins. Weren't they supposed to be in Trigger's Hummer?" She asked. I didn't even think about it. I floored the gas pedal to get away from them.

I heard sirens following me. I was so screwed. I slammed my palm against the steering wheel.

I ran my fingers through my hair more than once as I drove.

"Crap, crap, crap." I kept saying. I have sped before, but nothing like this. I couldn't seem to go fast enough in my van. It was only a few cars following me.

First the haunted convenience store, then the real life video game character, then zombies, then the creepy dream, gravity manipulation, now this. My summer just keeps getting better and better.

I looked behind me to see that the twins managed to close the back doors.

I took a sharp corner. I so badly wanted to cuss, but didn't.

I took a few more corners, losing some of the police cruisers. That's when I got a feeling that I should ditch the van. I skidded to a stop next to the park.

"Come on, come on, come on." I said feverishly as I assured the twins to the park. We instantly ran to the woods. I didn't know which way to go so we just ran in one direction.

I didn't hear anything following us over our feet hitting the hard ground and our heavy breathing. I had many cuts on my face from low hanging branches. I looked at the twins on either side of me. They were both breathing heavily.

Mabel was crying. She had twigs caught in her hair. I felt so bad for her.

I didn't know what to do.

"Hey Mabel, Dipper are you OK?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." They both said together. It reminded me of the creepy twins from horror movies. I forced myself not to shutter.

"I think we need to go back." Dipper said. I skidded to a stop. They slowed down and looked at me.

"Are you crazy. If you go back then the government is going to get a hold of you. Is that something that you want over your head the rest of your lives?" I asked.

They looked at each other.

"If we can prove that Grunkle Stan is innocent, than they will leave us alone, right?" Dipper said. I thought about that for a moment. It did make sense. But just because it made sense doesn't mean that I liked it.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't tell you so when we are arrested." I said as I turned around.

* * *

**Dipper's POV:**

We hid in the woods around the Mystery Shack. I didn't like how many SWAT members were there. I could see a few CIA agents in the crowd as well, but not as many.

My sister stuck to my side. She was usually happy go lucky.

"Mabel, do you have your grappling hook?" I asked. She smiled. She pulled it out of her sweater.

"Never leave home without it. I even brought it to Pacifica's party." She stated. She was so weird. I couldn't help but smile.

She aimed it right for our window to our room. She pulled the trigger and it broke the window, hooking to the window sill. Robbie grabbed onto us and the grappling hook carried us up to our room.

"That's a pretty strong grappling hook." Robbie commented.

"Yeah, I don't know where my Grunkle got it from." Mabel said smiling. I shook my head.

Robbie kept checking to see if someone saw us, or heard us. Man, he's paranoid, but I could understand why.

We made our way to my Grunkle's room. We looked around everywhere for some evidence that he was innocent. Mabel even joked about Justin Kerpranked. The TV star that keeps jumping out of hiding places and screaming kerprank. I never liked that show.

But that's when I found it. The box of fake ID's, a newspaper article of Stan Pines being killed in a car crash that involved an unknown drifter, and many other disturbing things.

"This isn't real, is it?" Mabel asked. Until Robbie spoke up.

"Um you might what to see this." He found the security camera recordings. He started the video. It showed Stan restocking the place as he had said. But then he left. He didn't come back for several hours.

When he did, he was in a hasmask suit bringing in barrels of toxic waste.

"That could be anyone." Mabel said, with hope in her voice. Until the barrel landed on his foot.

"AH HOT BELGIAN WAFFLES!" He screamed. "Wait, I'm alone, I can curse for real! SON OF A..." Robbie paused the video.

Mabel hugged me. I was just shocked. I couldn't say anything.

"That jerk! How could he do that to you guys?!" Robbie demanded. I still couldn't say anything.

"This changes everything." I whispered.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this book. I was working on other stories, plus I just started school. Enjoy! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9 NWHS Part 3

**Yes Nikita, I am still alive, and I did in fact update :D. I love to hear that my fans are happy to find out that I didn't die. I hope that you enjoy this chapter along with the ones to come. Yes there is more coming. I watched several music video about gravity falls right before writing this. If you want to watch them, here are the links below:**

**1)****watch?v=HF26r4OC5Es&amp;index=1&amp;list=PLZ7YR0S58z8AlLmrGualGOxw-9Q8bbzsj**

**2)****watch?v=hRlZhKRvLIA&amp;list=PLZ7YR0S58z8AlLmrGualGOxw-9Q8bbzsj&amp;index=2**

**3)****watch?v=BovtONJlyrw&amp;index=3&amp;list=PLZ7YR0S58z8AlLmrGualGOxw-9Q8bbzsj**

**4) ****watch?v=TnDi3X86F_g&amp;list=PLZ7YR0S58z8AlLmrGualGOxw-9Q8bbzsj&amp;index=4**

**5)****watch?v=XoEHjyIENvQ&amp;list=PLZ7YR0S58z8AlLmrGualGOxw-9Q8bbzsj&amp;index=5**

**6)****watch?v=-mV3Qx1fopg&amp;index=6&amp;list=PLZ7YR0S58z8AlLmrGualGOxw-9Q8bbzsj**

**7) watch?v=PB42T8AEIvU&amp;list=PLZ7YR0S58z8AlLmrGualGOxw-9Q8bbzsj&amp;index=7**

**8) **** watch?v=LO9FLOs_3Eg&amp;index=8&amp;list=PLZ7YR0S58z8AlLmrGualGOxw-9Q8bbzsj**

**Sorry there's a lot of them. But I got a lot of ideas from them, so some of the ideas that I use belong to their rightful owners. I own nothing but the plot.**

Chapter 9: NWHS Part 3

**Mabel's POV**

I was furious at Stan. I held onto my brother for support. I wished I could hug Robbie but I knew that that would cause Dipper to be suspicious.

I let go of my brother. I have only wanted to punch two other people in my life: Gideon, and Pacifica. Well, and Bill Cipher, but he isn't a person. I still had nightmares of when he took over my brother's body.

I started to walk out of the room. I was so angry. Angry at myself for trusting him, mad at Dipper for hating Robbie that I couldn't hug him, and mostly, made at Grunkle Stan, or whoever he was, for the mess that he caused for our family.

My hands kept forming fists that I had to force open. I didn't like anger, or violence, but I wasn't afraid of using it anymore. Not after this.

"Um... Mabel are you OK?" Dipper asked. I shook the anger from me and turned towards my brother.

"I am fine for now. Mad, but fine." I told him. He sighed with relief. I smiled at him for reassurance. I turned to Robbie. "So what do we do?" I asked him. He was thrown off guard.

"Why are you asking me?" He asked. He seemed not to like taking charge the way that Dipper did sometimes without trying.

"Because you are nearly an adult." I told him. That thought in and of itself scared me. He was nearly an adult. And I kissed him. Sure he was only 4 years older than me, but thinking about it that way was just weird.

"What about Dipper? He's mature for his age." He countered. I had to admit, he had a problem.

I turned to my brother. He looked worried. "We need to head down stairs to the gift shop." He said, he was holding something in his hand. It was a piece of paper. I nodded. I followed him out of Stan's room. We made it to the gift shop without getting caught.

We saw Soos standing there. "Oh hey dudes." He said with a small wave. He smiled.

"Soos, we need to get to the vending machine now." Dipper said with more confidence that I thought possible. Soos's smile faded.

"I am sorry, dude, but Stan made me promise to guard this with my life." He put one hand on his heart and the other arm he had bent at a ninety degree angle. Dipper groaned.

"Soos, we don't have time for this. This is a life or death situation." He said. He tried to push past him. Soos wasn't having it. He and Dipper started fighting. Not fist fighting, thank goodness. Then Robbie stepped forward. He looked at the machine for a while.

"Dipper give me that paper." He said without looking back. He held out his hand. Dipper and Soos were still glaring at each other. I snatched the slightly crumpled paper from Dippers hand.

"Hey, give that back." I didn't listen to my brother's protest. He didn't say anything else when he saw what I was doing. Robbie took the note from me. He looked at it then at the keypad on the machine. He typed in a code and the entire machine swung towards us to reveal a set of stairs. We all looked at each other.

Robbie went first. I followed him with Dipper and Soos trailing close behind. At the bottom of the steps was a door. It looked like an elevator. Robbie opened it up and pressed three.

"Why three?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Because the worst stuff is at the bottom."He said simply. We all got in and headed down.

Once at the bottom we were led into a new room. It had computers that looked at least thirty years old. There was a timer. It only had about a minute left on it.

"AH it's the final countdown, just like they always sung about!" Soos exclaimed, putting a hand on either side of his head.

It would have been funny if the timer was for a dangerous looking machine. It was a upside down triangle that had a massive hole in the middle. It reminded me of Bill.

It was glowing and the colors of the rainbow swirled around it. It was ominous looking.

"Oh no." Dipper whispered. He was by a desk connected to the computer. I held 2 journals in his hand. He set them down. 1 and 2. He pulled out the third from his vest. He set it next to the first two. His face had horror written all over it.

But I saw a picture of me and Dipper on the desk. It gave me hope for Stan.

"See Dipper, Stan loves us." I said, hope dripping from my voice. Dipper wasn't having it. He just yelled, not at me, but about Stan and the journals. I wanted to say something. He opened them up to the last pages. It looked like to machine. Dipper put the black light on it.

What we saw horrified us. It could completely destroy the world if it fully activated.

"Look we can still shut it down," Robbie said. He pressed a button. Three keys appeared. I grabbed one, Dipper another, and Robbie a third. Soos didn't have any.

A panel with three key holes appears. We put the keys in each one.

"On three." Dipper said before counting down. We turned them at the same time. A red button appeared in front of the machine. We ran over to it.

"This is it," Dipper said as he held his hand above the button. "It all stops now!" Dipper was interrupted by Stan.

"Don't press that button!" He shouted. "Dipper, just back away. Please don't press that shut down button, you gotta trust me.

"And I should trust you why?" Dipper demanded. "After you stole radioactive waste? After you lied to us all summer? I don't even know who you are."

"Look I know this all seems nuts, but I need that machine to stay on, if you just let me explain." His watch started beeping.

"Oh no, brace yourselves." He said.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Stan shouted. We all rose into the air. My foot got caught on a cord for something. My hair raised up over my head.

"Dipper!" I shouted.

"Mabel hurry! Shut it down!" He said pointing to the button. I grabbed the cord and made my way to the button. Stan saw this and shouted no as he tried to come after me. I grabbed onto the button to keep from floating away.

"Mabel, Mabel STOP." But Soos jumped into him. "Soos, what are you doing, I gave you an order."

"Sorry Mister Pines, if that's your real name, but I have a new mission now: Protecting these kids." Soos said.

"Soos you idiot let me go!" He demanded. Dipper pushed off the wall and jumped into them.

"Let me go! Mabel press the red button, shut it down." He shouted at me.

"No Mabel, you gotta trust me!" Stan told me. Tears filled my eyes.

"Grunkle Stan, I don't even know if you are my grunkle." My tears flew into the air. "I want to believe you but... " Stan interrupted me.

"Then listen to me, remember this morning when I said wanted to tell you guys something." He was interrupted by the computer telling us we had 20 seconds left.

The machine opened to reveal what looked liked stars. It caused the others were blown back against the wall. I didn't even see where Robbie went or if he was still conscious at this point.

I was about to press the button when Stan interrupted again.

"I was going to say that you are going to here some bad stuff about me, and some of them are true. But trust me, everything that I've worked for-everything that I care about- It's all for this family." He said.

"Mabel, what if he's lying-this thing could destroy the universe, listen to your head!" Dipper said pointing to his own. I looked at the portal behind me.

"Look into my eyes Mabel- do you really think that I'm a bad guy?" He was begging at this point.

"He's lying, shut it down now!" His hair lifted up and I saw his birthmark.

"Mabel please!" The timer counted down the last ten seconds. I had to make my decision now or never. I took a deep breath.

"Grunkle Stan... " I nearly pressed the button, but my hand shook as I spoke the next few words. "I trust you." I let go of the button, hands raised in defeat, and floated up.

"Mabel are you crazy, we're all gonna... " The timer reached one. Electricity sparked around me, not once did it hit me.

"MABEL!" I heard Robbie shout, I was glad to hear his voice at least once. Lights flashed around all of us. We all screamed. We free floated for a while, before crashing to the ground.

Everything around us was completely destroyed, but we were still alive at least. The portal was still kind of on. We all watched as someone stepped through. He was covered head to toe in clothing. He had a gun strapped to his back.

I gasped. What have I done?

He walked over and picked up the first journal. He had six fingers.

I knew what that meant. But Dipper asked anyway.

"Who is that?"

Stan was the one who answered him. "It's the author of the journals... My brother." We gasped as he took off goggles, his hood and a scarf.

He looked like he could be Stan's twin... They were twins, I realized.

"Is this the part where one of us faints?" I asked, mostly to be funny, but Soos said he was on it and actually fainted.

* * *

"Brother!" Stan stepped forward to hug him, but his brother just punched him. "Ow, what the heck?!" Stan demanded.

"This was an extremely risky move starting the portal, didn't you read my warning?" He asked.

"Warnings Smarnings." Stan mocked with a wave of his hand. "How about maybe a thanks for saving you from what appears to be, what, a sci-fi side burn dimension?" Stan asked giving his brother a once over.

"Thank you? You really think I'm going to thank you from what you did thirty years ago?" He yelled.

"WHAT I DID? You ungrateful..." Stan yelled back, throwing a punch. The author dodged it easily, grabbing Stan's arm and twisting it around, pushing him to the floor.

I couldn't stand it so I interrupted, introduced myself and demanded to know what the heck is going on.

"Stan, you didn't tell me kids were here." The author said.

"They're your niece and nephew." Stan said. "Shermy's grand kids." Stan explained. The author looked stunned.

"Really?" He asked, letting go of Stan. He stood up and walked in front of me. "It's nice to meet you." He greeting, shaking my hand.

"Wow, a six fingered handshake. That's one finger better then a normal handshake." I said. He chuckled.

"I like this kid, she's funny." The author said.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Stanford Pines." I was confused. I told him that Stan was Stanford. "You took my name?" He sighed and gripped the bridge of his nose.

"How dare you take my name, Stanley." But he sounded like he wasn't trying to get angry.

"I had to, it was the only way to stay here, and get you back. I didn't know that it would take me thirty years to do it." Stan explained.

"OK, this is going to get confusing with two Grunkle Stan's." I said.

They both looked at me funny. I frowned.

"You can just call me Ford." Ford told me. I beamed.

"OK Grunkle Ford." I smiled pretty much ear to ear, until I thought about Robbie. "Oh, no, where's Robbie?" I asked.

I called his name over and over again. I hear someone coughing. "I'm over here Mabel, I'm fine." He said. I let out a sigh of relief. I helped move some of the rubble to clear a path for him.

Once he was free, he looked back and forth between Stan and Ford. "Did I miss something?" He asked.

I laughed. Me and Dipper helped explain what happened. He seemed more and more confused.

"OK, this keeps getting weirder and weirder. So, what do we do about Bill?" He asked. Ford's interest was on Robbie in an instant.

"Did you say Bill, as in Bill Cipher?" He asked gripping Robbie's shoulders. Robbie swallowed and nodded. Ford cursed. Actually cursed in front of us. At least Stan had the courtesy to wait while we were all asleep.

"This is not good. Please tell me nobody summoned him!" Ford said looking between all of us. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Someone did. His name is Gideon Gleeful. He is a bratty kid who found your second journal before Stan took it from him." I explained.

Ford ran his hands down his face. "That means we need to gather up the Cipher Wheel and lock him away before he becomes his most powerful form, a human form." I glanced at Robbie. He was looking at me. Ford saw this.

"Please tell me that he's not in his human form?" Ford begged.

"Well... " Robbie started. He told Ford about our linked dreams.

"The Stitched Heart and the Shooting Star... " Ford said in awe. He looked around at each of us. "The Pine Tree, The Question Mark, and the Claw, and the Six Fingered Hand... We still need the Llama, the Bag of Ice, the Five Point Star, and the Glasses." It was like he was making a mental Check list. He pulled out his journal and started writing something down.

"Who is the Llama. It would be the opposite to the Shooting Star." My thoughts instantly went to Pacifica.

"I know. She's Pacifica Northwest." I said.

"Northwest? Preston has a daughter?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well, it looks like that's where we are heading first." Ford announced. Me, Dipper and Stan groaned loudly. "Quit your whining."

**This was longer than I expected. I will get to my newer idea's later. I still have no idea how many chapter's I am putting in this world. Enjoy, and as always- REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Llama

**Here's chapter 10. I will now use those videos as inspiration for the next few chapters. I don't know how many chapter's, but they may end up similar to the videos combined. I also don't know which order I am going. **

Chapter 10:

**Mabel's POV Cont.**

After Ford told us Stan's and his really said back story, he was able to get the government people to forget about the whole ordeal. He even got them the think that he was going to court marshal them if they didn't get back to work.

I still didn't know what a floppy disk or an eight-track player was. I may have to ask them some say.

I held my ear to the door. I heard exactly what they were saying. About them getting old, and how Dipper and I were pretty much the only family members that Stan had left. I felt bad for them.

I told a joking lie to keep Dipper in the dark. Robbie was not up here. He was going to sleep on the couch. He must have heard what they were talking about too.

I didn't want to fall asleep.

"You don't think we will end up like Stan and Ford, do you," I asked Dipper. "I mean, they used to be best friends, but then they got all stupid. Promise we won't get all stupid?" I asked.

"Not as stupid as you, dum dum." He joked. "Night stupid," He said turning off the light.

"Night stupid." But I couldn't fall asleep. I laid there thinking about how awful things ended for Stan and Ford. I didn't want that to happen to us too.

**Ford's POV**

I thought about my niece and nephew all night as I looked through my first journal. I didn't know why but Dipper reminded me of someone I had met in the other world.

His name was Tyrone. He always had a bandanna on his forehead. He had a small goatee, and always wore a bomber jacket, a tee shirt, cargo pants and combat boots.

He was the leader to an insurgency that was against Bill Cipher. We had hoped to get help from the Time Baby, but that was pointless.

Bill was nearly at his full power there. He made himself look like Stan. I had gotten distracted and that mistake had cost Tyrone his life.

He was only 28. After he died I became the leader. But that was before I left.

Before he died he showed me his birthmark that was on his forehead. It was the little dipper. Dipper from this world was the Tyrone from that world. It was the only thing that made sense.

Tyrone told me that he used to be nicknamed Dipper when he was younger. But that was before he closed the portal and changed the world.

Maybe their world was better now that I came through and Dipper didn't shut down the portal.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I was getting too tired. I needed to sleep soon. But I didn't know how I would do that with Bill on the loose. I shut my journal and went to my bedroom. It was exactly how I remember it except that my blue carpet is missing.

I laid down on the bed. It wasn't as dusty as I thought it would be. Someone must have been staying in here while I was gone. I took off the extra pair of glasses that Stan gave me.

I sighed. I used my palms to rub the sleep out of my eyes again.

I knew I wasn't going to get sleep anytime soon.

**Dipper's POV:**

**_The next morning: (I will be using a scene from the second video, Gravity Falls After the War. It has to do with Pacifica running away.)_**

I woke up earlier than I meant too. I groaned, knowing that I wasn't going to go back to sleep. I rolled out of my bed, grabbed my hat and vest. I didn't even bother with my shoes yet.

I made my way down to the kitchen; it was just as messed up as the rest of the house.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal and went to the couch. I didn't want to turn on the TV, but I was tempted too.

But that's when I heard the knock on the front door. I sighed. I got up and put my bowl on the skull that was used as a side table.

I made my way to the door, hoping that it was important because otherwise I would slam the door in their face.

I opened the door. It was Pacifica. I closed it instantly, but her foot was in between the door jam and door. I sighed.

"What do you want Pacifica?" I asked. I knew we needed her to lock Bill away, but I didn't want to see her right now.

"I ran away from home." Her voice was a little shaky. I stood there for a moment. I sighed before opening it back up. I held out my arm and motioned her inside.

"Be careful, people are still sleeping," I said. She stood in front of me, with her back facing me.

"What happened yesterday?" She asked instantly. I didn't want to explain what was happening. At least not yet.

"In due time." I heard Grunkle Ford say. We both turned and saw him.

Pacifica looked confused.

"Pacifica, this is the real Stanford Pines. The man that you know is Stanley Pines." I said. "Grunkle Ford, this is Pacifica, the girl that I was telling you about." Ford smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you," He said holding out his hand. She smiled and took it.

"So you have six finger's, kind of like the cover of Dipper's... " Her eyes widened as her words cut off. "You're the author of the journal?" She asked. Ford smiled and nodded.

"Wow, it's very nice to meet you. That came in handy... A little... when a ghost haunted the Northwest manor." She said. Ford looked at me.

I shrugged. "Later," I told him. He nodded.

"Right now, we need to wake everyone else up and get started. Then I will explain your part in it." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder. She smiled. She looked around the room. Her eyes fell of Robbie.

"Is that Robbie Valentino?" She looked at me. I nodded. "Why is he here? I thought he hates you." Wow, nothing is a secret in a small town.

"He did... does, I think." I wasn't sure anymore. She nodded.

"So what happened to you?" I said to try and change the subject. She sighed.

"Fine, you want the whole story? Here it is."

**Pacifica's POV from nearly two days ago:**

I stood in my bedroom. I had changed out of my gown after everyone left. I smiled thinking about how I finally stood up to my overbearing parents.

Sure they didn't help raise me, but they always expected too much from me, and if I wasn't on the top, I was shunned. I sighed, looking over my note one final time.

It was too late to put my plan into action now, but at least I knew what I was doing. I couldn't go to my so called friends for help.

I laid down on my bed and tried to fall asleep. But that's when the first abnormally happened. I rose into the air several inches and landed softly back on my bed.

"What in the world was that?" I inquired aloud. I stayed up for another hour, but it didn't happen again.

Sighing, I laid on my back and fell asleep.

The next morning while my parents were still asleep, I gathered up the things that I would need. I grabbed money-lots of it, clothes, including a jacket just for the upcoming fall and winter months, and a picture of Dipper andI at the ball. I smiled as I looked at it. (I kept that out of my explanation to Dipper.)

I put it all in my suitcase. I was so glad that my room was on the bottom floor of the manor. I climbed out of my window and landed softly on the grass.

I looked behind me. It was now or never. I grabbed my suitcase and went to the front gate. I smiled when it was still open. I ran with my head down so the gardeners didn't see it was me.

But of course, another abnormally. I was lifted up a little higher than last night and went crashing down landing on my butt. And boy did it hurt.

Over the next day, the abnormalities got worse and worse. It was rather irritating. And I got hurt a lot. I knew that I would have bruises by the end of the day... If I even survived.

Finally near the end of the day, as I neared the mystery shake, I saw bright blue streams of lights coming from every crack of the building. A very large abnormally struck, lifting me at least 5 or 6 feet into the air. I screamed. I managed to slowly make my way to the totem pole and hold on for dear life.

Once it was over everything came crashing down. The pole went back into its original hole and stayed standing up to my delight and surprise. I didn't know how to get down now. Things started to get hectic after that.

Police and SWAT members surrounded the house.

I don't know how long I stayed up on the pole, but it was nearing morning by the time I lost my grip and again landed on my butt. I groaned and pushed my blonde hair out of my face.

I quickly found my suitcase again and dusted myself off. I walked up the very questionable wooden stairs and knocked on the door.

Dipper opened the door and closed it instantly, but my foot was in between the door jam and door. He sighed.

"What do you want Pacifica?" He asked. Clearly he didn't want to see me.

"I ran away from home."

**Well, there you have it. I added a Pacifica chapter... and who knows a little bit of Dipifica might end up being drabbled in here in the near future. REVIEW! *Whispers* You'll get a virtual cookie if you do *wink*!**


End file.
